The invention relates to a flap of a motor vehicle ventilation system.
Provided in conventional motor vehicle ventilation systems upstream of a blower is a recirculating air flap and a fresh air flap which can be opened and closed by a common controller. In this arrangement the flaps are controlled such that the recirculating air flap is already closed when the fresh air flap is still not fully open, this requiring highly complicated kinematics.
On the basis of the prior art the object of the invention is to make available an improved flap. In particular, the flap is intended to simplify controlling the recirculating air flap and fresh air flap so that the kinematics between drive (actuator) and flaps is rendered relatively simple.